


Fast

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Falling In Love, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: To write this feels like I'm betraying my OTP for Supergirl, Kalex, but I thought of it and I really wanted to try it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To write this feels like I'm betraying my OTP for Supergirl, Kalex, but I thought of it and I really wanted to try it.

Barry sidestepped past the sword, trying to maneuver behind the metahuman he was fighting. With speed akin to his own, Barry's opponent turned, stabbing at his crimson-clothed stomach with his blade. The tip grazed Barry's side as he evaded, and he cried out in pain. His enemy closed with him, picking him up by the throat and hurling him away. He rolled to his feet, but before he could launch himself at the figure again, a blue clothed figure flew past him, a red cloak flapping out behind and blonde hair streaking. The newcomer crashed into the swordsman, knocking him to the ground and delivering several rapid punches. Barry's foe fell still with a groan and the new figure looked over at him.  
"Kara?"  
"I'm sorry," she said, "Do I KNOW you?"  
"You are Supergirl, correct?"  
She nodded carefully.  
"Yes," she said.  
"Your name is Kara Danvers," Barry said carefully, "Is that correct?"  
Supergirl closed with him, slamming him into the wall behind him. She lifted him by the collar of his suit, his feet hanging limp.  
"How do you know my name? Who are you?"  
"I'm Barry Allen, The Flash," he said, "I met you a couple months ago when I came to your universe. I helped you bring down a couple villains, Silver Banshee and Livewire by name and save Cat Grant."  
"I don't remember that," she said, "Tell me the truth."  
"Supergirl," he insisted, "It happened. Unless..."  
"Unless what?"  
"I owe you an apology," Barry admitted, "I was not thinking of something else when I recognized you. There are multiple versions of Earth. We erased a villain from existence completely but he came back again after that because he was from a different version. The world I'm from is Earth-1, the version that we erased was the Earth-1 version and the one who came back was Earth-2. You must be a different Kara Danvers than the one I met. I apologize for my haste."  
She dropped him to the ground.  
"It's alright," she said, "And I shouldn't have assaulted you like that."  
Out of the corner of his eye Barry noticed their foe coming at Kara and he moved as a crimson streak, intercepting him and knocking him out with a single punch. He fell still again, dropping his sword. For the first time he noticed the green streaks in the blade.  
"Kryptonite," Kara commented, "It seems I owe you a thank you Barry Allen."  
"Eh don't mention it," he said, "So what brings you to Central City?"  
"Tracking this guy," she said, "He's been robbing banks in National City, but we couldn't catch him. Even I couldn't keep up with him it wasn't that he was faster than me, he was just... I don't know. Whenever I got anywhere close he just teleported ahead and put on an extra burst of speed. I couldn't keep up with him. I don't know why he didn't teleport away from you though."  
Barry shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry chuckled as he sat in a chair opposite the mannequin which held his suit.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing," He said quickly, but before Caitlin could press a figure streaked into the room.  
Cisco and Caitlin both stood up hurriedly.  
"Who are you?"  
"Guys guys," Barry said quickly, "It's alright, I know her. Guys, meet Supergirl."  
"Oh this is Supergirl?"  
Barry nodded.  
"Yeah," he said before turning to Kara, "What brings you here?"  
"Barry," she said, "It's good to see you."  
"Was there something you needed?"  
Barry knew he sounded angry but he was just having a bad day and wanted her to get to the point.  
"No not really," she admitted, "I just wanted to talk honestly."  
"You came all the way from National City just to talk to Barry?"  
Cisco seemed distrustful.  
"Alright," Barry said, "First I should introduce all of you."  
He proceeded to introduce Kara to all of his friends who were there, then they went into a room alone. She sat down and then spoke hurriedly.  
"Really I just needed someone to talk to," she said, her eyes beginning to glisten, "I had a really bad day today and I thought...You seem like the kind of guy who would just sit and listen. Normally I go to my sister Alex for this stuff, but as it directly involves her and she's the reason for this I can't this time. I'm sorry."  
"No," Barry said quickly, "Don't be. I'd be happy to l listen."  
"Thank you," she said, "I...It means a lot. I know I barely know you it's not right of me to just come in here and expect you to be supportive when I need help but you seem like that kind of person."

He gently took her hand, catching her by surprise.  
"Listen to me, Kara. Wait, is calling you Kara alright?"

She nodded.  
"Yes," she replied, "It IS my name."

"Fair enough. Anyway, listen Kara, I promise you I will do whatever I possibly can to help you. I can't promise I'll always have the time to listen, but when I do and you need it I will."

She was tearing up slightly then, and in a bold move Barry reached over and wiped the tear from her eye, causing her to smile.

"Anyway," he said as he pulled his hand back, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I had a big fight. With Alex. When it started it was about something stupid but then it became not so stupid. She doesn't like my boss, Cat Grant, and thinks she's a bad influence on me and I should stop working for CatCo. I don't want to, because secretly I like Cat. I mean, not like that, but I care about her, she's become sort of a second mother to me I guess you could say. Alex maneuvered me into saying that, which she didn't appreciate, she screamed at me about my foster mother, HER mother, and she said she doesn't think I care about Eliza. Which isn't true, not really. She misunderstood what I was saying. I barely knew my mom, and even though I don't have the blood connection to Eliza, she was in a way more of a mother to me than my own mother. It hurt, Barry. It hurt a LOT when Alex accused me of not caring about Eliza at all. That's not all, when I denied her accusations Alex told me I was a lying alien who couldn't be trusted. She then proceeded to tell me I didn't even care about HER. All of that it's just...utter bulls.."

Barry cut her off by wrapping an arm around her and pulling the hero close. She sobbed quietly into his chest, and he spoke soothingly.

"Kara," he said gently, "I'm sure none of that is true. I don't know why Alex was acting like that, it's not like her at all, or at least not from what I know of her. I know you care about Eliza and Alex. You are the sweetest, most sympathetic, most caring person I know. You're Supergirl, both in terms of your secret identity and the way you act even when you're just Kara Danvers."

Kara's fingers clenched into his t-shirt and he felt the wet spot from her tears forming in the dark cotton. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening.  
"Barry, I...Thank you."

He pulled her close, and she rested her head on his chest. He looked down at her, smiling.

"I'm sorry for being such a mess," she said into his chest.  
"NO," he said firmly, "Don't be, I understand completely."

She looked up at him again, and he smiled at her.

"I'll go beat Alex up for you if it'll make you feel better," He joked.

"Don't, please," she said, "Thanks for the offer though. If she needs to beat trust me I'll beat her."

"Ok," he said gently, "But seriously if there's anything I can do to help let me know, I'll do it in a flash."

Kara let out a groan.  
"Seriously Barry? In a flash? Really? Has running too fast addled your sense of humor?"  
He just rolled his eyes, and she hummed a noise of content as she snuggled into his chest again.


End file.
